mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfonso Sinclair
Appearance General Appearance Pack Leader is a wolfman that can't turn off his appearance. He has extremely fluffy white and silvering fur that keeps him well warm and prevents him from wearing traditional shirts. He has blue tipped claws at the ends of his hands and feet along with baby blue eyes. He tries to wear loose hoodies and such in his normal off hour appearances because of the comfy easy access they have without fighting his long fur. Always wears pants with a belt that he has slightly modified to accommodate his tail as well as abnormally shaped doglegs. Hero Costume His hero costume is almost the same as his regular appearance however he has a loose vest covered in fur around all of its edges that he keeps open to keep from overheating while he exerts himself Personality Real name Alfonso Sinclair is a very active physical hero. He likes to joke around and enjoy himself but most people call him a muscle head because he sees most activities as a way to exercise himself and push past his limits. He is easily disabled with some head scratches as well as belly rubs, should someone get into an argument with him. He tries to deny how dog-like he really is but can't hide all of his animal nature. Character Background Alfonso grew up a relatively normal child, however, neither parent had an animalistic quirk which put a weird strain on different things when he was growing up. He had always idolized the heroes he would see on the news and out in his real life, but felt like that was a life he couldn't live himself. He still rigorously trained himself, loving lifting weights and easily outrunning many of the track stars at his high school, never really caring much about the outcome but the sport of competing against other fast people. He would always rush to crime scenes where more action was liable to occur hoping he could see the strongest heroes fighting the strongest villains. Through his starry eyes, he absolutely loved grand displays of strength even if something precious was always on the line. One day he caught a particularly appetizing scent and followed it to find a kidnapped little girl. He helped her get back to a police officer and realized he had a good little power to track people down. It was then he decided to double down on his training and start on the right track to becoming a professional hero. He struggled with many of the tests but was more than qualified to physically fit the role and nobody could laugh at his ability to track something in almost any condition once he locked himself on their scent. He worked intermittently at several different agencies before he realized he better fit running his own agency and handpicking candidates that could excel at tracking and hunting people down but kept their physical abilities at the top too. Thus the paw patrol was born. Aspects # Muscles for Brains # Who's a Good Boy # Bark at the Moon Quirk Wolfman A complete wolf form that can't be turned off. He has sharp claws on his hands and feet, a heightened sense of hearing and smell, lots of extra strength and stamina, a fluffy coat of fur, and an ear piercing howl. Quirk Techniques Category:NPC Category:Heroes